


Querido Lancelot

by Jackmour



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Castles, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pergwaine - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Após a morte de Lancelot, enquanto afogava as mágoas na bebedeira, sir. Gwaine se pergunta porquê sob o corpo do amigo, Percival.





	Querido Lancelot

_ Não... não se incomode em me deixar carregá-lo sozinho. - sibilou Gwaine, a voz abafada pelo braço em torno de seu pescoço, enquanto que com dificuldade guiava a ambos de volta às acomodações do Castelo, pertencentes aos Cavaleiros de Camelot.

Era uma surpresa que si próprio, ainda que bêbado, estivesse mais sóbrio que o companheiro de caneca, Percival. O homem cuja força sobressaía aos demais cavaleiros. A bebedeira deste, porém, era justificada pelos murmúrios confusos do mesmo, que escorado a Gwaine caminhava pelas ruas vazias da cidadela.

A mente traía ao maior, mal se recordava de qual era o caminho até o Castelo, o que diria das _gentis_ palavras do dono da taverna para que fossem embora de uma vez e o deixassem fechar o estabelecimento, era tarde e o homem precisava descansar tanto quanto sua esposa e os dois cavaleiros. Agradecia que estivesse em companhia de Gwaine, um beberrão por vocação, acostumado ao álcool em excesso, pois por si só dormiria debruçado sobre a mesa de queda de braço. Quando o amigo Elyan há muito havia se despedido deles, preocupado com os treinos da manhã seguinte, e Sir Leon, nobre demais para o convite, estaria a serviço noite adentro.

Os poucos guardas transeuntes ou aquecendo-se próximos ao fogo em latões não os abordava como fariam a qualquer outro civil, reconhecia-os fosse pelos rostos conhecidos ou pelas vestes, em especial a malha de ferro que dada a cor prateada cintilava à luz opaca da lua.

Momentaneamente, Gwaine se dividira entre levá-los para a casa de Gwen ou ao Castelo, contudo, estaria a gentil garota tão consternada pela morte de Lancelot quanto Percival, velho companheiro do mesmo.

_ Você vai... deixá-lo aí? - divertido, Merlin apontou com o queixo anguloso para os dois homens.

Gwaine jogou a cabeça, cujo movimento ajeitou os fios castanhos que lhe caíam no rosto, puxando então Percival para si, que pendia pesadamente para o lado com tamanho magnetismo em direção o chão.

_ E o que mais sugere? - o mais novo curvou o lábio inferior, displicente.

_ Consegue carregá-lo? - perguntou-lhe ao seu lado.

_ Merlin! - repreendeu, indignado, ao rapaz que não havia levantado um único dedo sequer para ajudá-lo a carregar o homem.

_ Em minha justa defesa, Percival é muito pesado. - alegou - E meus braços estão doloridos, passei a tarde polindo as armaduras de Arthur. - reclamou, fazendo careta.

_ Todas? - insinuou. Merlin olhou para trás como se pressentisse que Arthur apareceria ali do nada, chamando-o aos gritos.

_ Sim...? - perguntou confuso. Em um surto, correndo como se lembrasse de algo em chamas.

Gwaine ainda o seguiu com os olhos bem-humorados, por cima do ombro; vendo-o virar a esquina por entre os corredores do Castelo. Antes que se ajeitasse e seguisse o próprio caminho.

...

A porta de madeira se abriu com ranger, no que o moreno a empurrava com o ombro; guiando-os para dentro do cômodo. Um quarto padrão para um cavaleiro da Távola Redonda, o assoalho antigo, porém limpo com esmero pelos servos do Castelo, a cama de casal que para alguns cavaleiros era para onde traziam alguma companhia feminina à noite. A janela alta de vidros iluminava vagamente o quarto. Com as mãos livres, acenderia uma tocha ou mesmo o candelabro de quantos braços achasse. Mas não agora, não tendo que equilibrar Percival até a cama.

O maior ainda murmurava, os olhos semicerrados e desfocados sobre algum canto. Gwaine o segurou por baixo do braço, de lado para cama do mesmo, sustentando-o. Orgulhoso de si próprio. Antes que Percival de súbito se agitasse aos soluços, o que numa falha tentativa de acalmá-lo, o levou a dar passos descoordenados e tombando com a armação da cama, fosse derrubado pelo peso extra do amigo. Assustado com o ocorrido, deparou-se com a lateral do corpo preso sob Percival.

Buscou ver além da cabeça quase raspada do amigo, por cima do ombro do mesmo -mas móveis ou o teto não lhe seriam muito úteis ali. Não negaria, não naquele momento, talvez mais tarde; mas já estava se tornando uma coisa repetitiva aquela situação. Ainda se lembrava de ter o amigo pulando sobre si para salvá-lo de Dorocha, um daqueles arrepiantes espíritos da morte. Contudo, na ocasião, podia ao menos contar com a lucidez do mesmo.

_ Vamos lá, amigão. Sou eu Gwaine, não vá fazer nada que se arrependa amanhã. - avisou em tom de brincadeira, rindo nervoso enquanto se remexia devagar com certo desconforto.

_ Lancelot. - choramingou, puxando seu braço sobre o peito do menor que arfou involuntário - O-o... o melhor dos homens... - Gwaine levantou o único braço livre e sem jeito alcançou as costas de Percival, desferindo alguns tapinhas de conforto.

_ Está tudo bem, Percival. Todos sentimos a falta dele. - ele o respondeu com apenas murmúrios ininteligíveis.

_ Ele se sacrificou por-por nós. - sua voz por fim saíra abafada, contra a curva do ombro de Gwaine, que discreta e falhamente tentou tirar o corpo fora, desconfortável. Pigarreou, olhando para o lado.

_ Perci... eu preciso...

_ Agora entendo o que o wilddeoren sentiu. - murmurou, lembrando o episódio algumas noites atrás em que uma daquelas toupeiras gigantes se ocupou em cheirar Gwaine com tanto empenho, com o risco de tornar-se o jantar da mesma, que lhe rendeu brincadeiras maudosas dos amigos posteriormente.

_ Sou ou não sou irresistível? - brincou, procurando conter a tensão. O mais alto levantou a cabeça, fitando-o em silêncio, indiferente ao incômodo do outro. Gwaine riu sem graça, antes de comentar algo bastante óbvio - Você está bêbado. - deixando que seus olhos seguissem as feições do amigo.

_ Não tanto para não lembrar disto amanhã. - murmurou com um tom pastoso, acomodando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do outro que estremeceu com o choque térmico, sim, o choque térmico, era isso - Mas você com certeza não iria querer fazê-lo. - Gwaine se manteve em silêncio, para que então o indagasse intrigado.

_ Diga-me porquê. - mas Percival pouco lhe respondeu, de fato caira no sono quando Gwaine se resguardou em silêncio pensando confusamente em perguntá-lo porquê ou fingir que não ouvira nada. Por fim, Percival impôs uma resposta a si mesmo. Fingir que nada foi dito.

Teria outras oportunidades, pensara. E se o acaso não permitisse, no fim, também terminaria nos braços do mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sério isso produção?
> 
> Originalmente em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/querido-lancelot-13278972
> 
> Querido Lancelot - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
